A Wicked Tradition
by 09ergirl
Summary: Logan and Veronica are happily married, it's Christmas, and their surprised when under the tree there's a present from a long lost friend.


A/N:_Sorry for all the mistakes I'm Logan and Veronica are married, his a famous and they have three kids Ali, Jason and Nate. It didn't come out as i wanted to but i just kept having this story stuck in my head._

**I do not own Veronica Mars or Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, and the Night Before Christmas, but i do own Nate, Ali and Jason, they're my pride.**

"Kids it's time to put up the last decorations"Said Veronica while taking out a few decorations

"Mom why do you always make us put some decorations on the Christmas tree the night of Christmas Eve?"Asked her daughter Ali.

"See when I was little my mom always had me choose my favorite decorations and she said I was going to put them up on Christmas Eve, and I remembered how happy I was when Christmas Eve

arrived, and I want you guys to do the same thing."

"What about you, dad?"Asked Jason, Ali's twin brother.

"When I was a kid the maids used to do the Christmas tree, and then I lived in a hotel so I have the wicked traditions your mom has" Said Logan kissing Veronica.

"They're not wicked, they're awesome!"Said their youngest son, Nate.

"Why do you always go on mom's side when we talk about her Christmas traditions?" Asked Ali.

"Because we have these traditions from lots of Christmas's, they are family traditions!"

"I am so proud of you, you're one of the smartest 4 year olds ever!"Said Veronica giving him a big sticky kiss on the cheek that he immediately rubbed off with his hand.

"Hey Nate it's your turn to put your decoration up."Said Jason giving Nate his little box.

"Wait little one"Said Logan putting Nate on his shoulders who immediately started putting up his decorations.

"Done"Said Nate throwing the little empty box on the floor.

"Nate it's almost midnight if you don't go to bed soon Santa won't be coming!" Veronica said while taking her little boy in his arm.

"But mommy you and daddy still haven't read us a Christmas story!"He said giving her a teary eye look.

"Of course, how could we forget? Right, Logan?"

"It's family tradition"He said smirking.

They all headed in Logan and Veronica's bedroom got under the covers and got out a book Ali was the first one to read then Veronica, Jason and Logan.

**It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house**

**Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**

"There better not be a mouse or God help me!"Said Veronica hugging Nate who was lying between her and Logan.

Ali went on.

**The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

**In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;**

**The children were nestled all snug in their beds, **

**While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads;**

**And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, **

**Had just settled down for a long winter's nap,**

**When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, **

**I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.**

**Away to the window I flew like a flash, **

**Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.**

**The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow**

**Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below,**

Ali passed the book to Veronica.

**When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,**

**But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,**

**With a little old driver, so lively and quick,**

**I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick.**

**More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,**

**And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;**

**"Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!  
On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen!**

"Vixen?"Asked Logan.

"Dancer?"Then asked Veronica

"Cupid?"Asked Ali even more shocked

"Could you just go on?"Asked Nate a little

"Oh sorry!"Said Veronica opening the book again

**To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!  
Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"  
As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,  
When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky,  
So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of toys, and St. Nicholas too.**

She passed the book to Jason.

**And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof  
The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.  
As I drew in my hand, and was turning around,  
Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound.**

**He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;  
A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack.**

**His eyes - how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,**  
**And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow;  
****The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,  
And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath;**

He passed the book to Logan.

**He had a broad face and a little round belly,  
That shook, when he laughed like a bowlful of jelly.  
He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,  
And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself;  
A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread;**

**He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk,  
And laying his finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose;**

**He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.**

**But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight,  
"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night."**

When Logan finished the book he turned around and saw Veronica, Ali and Nate asleep all cuddled up, he turned around and saw that Jason was awake and had a camera in his hands.

"Picture?"He said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go get the lipstick."

Logan came with a hand full of lipsticks, he handed a few to Jason and they started drawing on Veronica's, Ali's and Nate's face.

"Ok say cheese!"Said Jason while taking a picture.

They put the camera back in its place and got under the covers.

"Merry Christmas dad!"

"Merry Christmas Jason!"he kissed the top of his head and they both drifted to sleep.

The kids started jumping on the bed trying to wake up Veronica. (_'Rocking Around The Christmas Tree' playing in the background_)

"It's Christmas!" Yelled Ali while jumping up and down throwing a pillow on her mom's head.

Veronica took Ali's leg and pulled her on the bed yelling "Pillow fight!"

At that they all jumped on the bed (_including Logan_), they all had a pillow in their hands and started throwing them on each other's, until they heard a crack.

"We broke the bed!" Said Veronica trying to hold back a laugh.

"What do you mean we broke the bed?We just bought it two weeks ago!"Said Logan with a little anger in his voice. Then they all started laughing and Logan couldn't resist, then the bed broke completely and they all fell on the floor, which made them laugh even more.

"C'mon lets go open the presents"Said Logan taking Ali's hand.

Veronica and Logan gave Ali a diamond necklace like the one Lilly gave Veronica, Jason a new surfboard, and Nate a laptop; Jason, Ali and Nate bought Veronica a new camera since they broke her old one, Logan gave her a golden bracelet that inside said: **Epic LoVe**, the kids didn't really understand it but Veronica loved it; It was Logan's turn, it was a present from the kids and Veronica, a little envelope, he opened it and inside it had a black and white ecography picture.

"You're pregnant?"Asked Logan in disbelief.

She nodded with tears in her eyes, Logan hugged her tightly, and kissed her.

"Mommy there's another present under the tree, it has your name on it!"Said Nate handing her a pink box.

She opened it and it had a red satin maternity dress and a note:

_You're red satin Veronica Mars, don't hide your sexiness!You'll need the dress, trust me._

_Don't Ever Forget Me._

_The fabulous Lilly Kane._

_P. tell me you didn't teach your kids those wicked traditions?_

"From who is it?"Asked Logan when he saw Veronica crying.

She handed over the note and Logan blinked.

"You know I think she's looking at us and laughing!"Said Logan putting the note down.

Veronica giggled. "Especially when we broke the bed!"  
"God knows what she must be thinking!"

"Merry Christmas Logan!"She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Veronica!"He said kissing her back.

**The End**


End file.
